"Look At Me!" by XXXTentacion
"Look At Me!" is a song by late American rapper and singer XXXTentacion. The song was first released via Rojas' (the co-producer of the song) SoundCloud on December 30, 2015 and is the lead single from X's mixtape Revenge. Lyrics Ayy, I'm like, "Bitch, who is your mans?" (Ayy) Can't keep my dick in my pants (Ayy) My bitch don't love me no mo' (Ayy) She kick me out, I'm like, "Vro" Damn, son, where'd you find this? Yah, ayy Yah, ayy, yah Ayy, haha, yah, yah, yah Ayy Ayy, ayy, ayy I'm like, "Bitch, who is your mans?" (Ayy) Can't keep my dick in my pants (Ayy) My bitch don't love me no mo' (Ayy) She kick me out, I'm like, "Vro" (Ayy) That bitch don't wanna be friends (Ayy) I gave her dick, she amen (Ayy) She put her tongue on my dick (Ayy) Look at my wrist, about ten (Ayy) Just got a pound of the boof (Ayy) Brought that shit straight to the booth (Ayy) Tommy my Hilfiger voots (Ayy) She said, "Wan' fuck?" Bitch, I do (Ayy) You put a gun on my mans (Ayy) I put a hole in your parents (Ayy) I just got lean on my ksubis (Ayy) I got a Uzi, no Uzi, yah Fuck on me, look at me, ayy Fuck on me, yah, look at me, ayy Look at me, look at me, yah Fuck on me, yah, ayy Look at me, yah, fuck on me Look at me, fuck on me, yah Look at me, fuck on me Yah, ayy Tell these fuck niggas, voot me up, pipe up Ayy, shouts out Bans and them, ayy I took a white bitch to Starbucks That little bitch got her throat fucked I like to rock out like I'm misfit My emo bitch like her wrist slit Curly hair bitch like I'm Corbin Got like three bitches, I'm Mormon Skeet on your main bitch's forehead Don't want your pussy, just want head Look at me, fuck on me Look at me, fuck on me Look at me, fuck on me Look at me, yah, ayy! Look at me, fuck on me Look at me, fuck on me Look at me, fuck on me Look at me, yah! Why It Rocks # The instrumental of the song is very well produced and features a very catchy lead sampled from the song "Changes" by Mala. # In this song, X brings great energy. # This song blew up X and made him well known. # The live performances of this song are amazing. # The song inspired the sound of many other rappers. # The bass in this song goes really hard. Bad Qualities #Too many ad-libs. #Too much swearing. #Submarine Man and Lil Flexer made 2 horrible remixes of the song. Videos XXXTENTACION - Look At Me (Prod. by Rojas & Jimmy Duval)|The original audio from Rojas' SoundCloud XXXTENTACION - Look At Me! (Audio)|The audio from the Empire re-release XXXTENTACION - Look At Me! (Official Video)|The music video for both "Look At Me!" and "Riot". Category:XXXTentacion Category:Hip hop Category:Trap Category:2010s Category:Instrumentals Category:Internet memes Category:Decent Songs Category:NSFW